In 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) (3GPP LTE Rel-10), regardless of which transmission point (TP) a user equipment (UE) receives downlink (DL) data signals from, the UE would expect that UE-specific demodulation reference signals (UE-RS) are scrambled according to the physical cell ID NIDcell obtained during the initial access procedure. According to this UE behavior, the UE may not be able to distinguish between a desired signal and interfering signals.